Who Knew
by undeadgirlxx
Summary: Technically I would be considered to be twenty-two years old, but I am still in appearance the age of eighteen years old. How is that possible? Here’s an easy answer, I’m a vampire. ExB


Okay so this was a little random and completely got me hyper as hell. I was listening to Who Knew by Pink and suddenly had this epiphany for a new story, and believe me there is no way this is going to turn up to be a one or two-shot. Not even close. Please read and tell me what you think it will literally make my day all that much better.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own _Twilight_,_ New Moon_,or, _Eclipse._ The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does, but soon I will own my own copy of _Breaking Dawn_. I'm so excited, haha. Oh and I don't own the song _Who Knew_ by Pink either.

--

**Twilight -- Who Knew**

_Prologue_

Closing my eyes I let out a small sigh as I sat in the back of a bar, yes a bar. Technically I would be considered to be twenty-two years old, but I am still in appearance the age of eighteen years old. How is that possible? Here's an easy answer, I'm a vampire. Long story short, three months after Edward left me Victoria came back and attempted to kill me, but her plans were cut short just a few moments after she had already sunk her teeth into my neck. Who stopped her? It was none other than my ex-best friend Jacob Black. He and his pack killed off Victoria, ripping her limb from limb then burning the pieces. They finally realized that she had bitten me once my screams started. All but Jacob fled from the scene. He stayed behind to tell me that once I was finished with my transformation that I was no longer allowed to live in Forks. Even during the pain it broke my heart, and I haven't gotten over it since. Now I hold a grudge against him for abandoning me just as Edward had. He told me that if I ever returned he would tear me limb from limb just as he had done to Victoria and burn my pieces. He would kill me. My friendship with him ended that day and if _I_ ever see him again I will do just as he said he would do to me. I will kill him, plain and simple. I don't even care if he begs for forgiveness; it won't be granted ever. Jacob and my Edward both abandoned me and now I live on my own, but at least I hadn't needed to live on my own after I had first changed. No I moved in with the Volturi. My name is no longer Isabella Marie Swan. I now go by Isabella Marie Volturi, heh, who knew right? I'm a trained assassin for the Volturi, Aro, Caius and Marcus are all like fathers to me, and strange to say it, but Jane is my best friend now. It was a little odd at first, but I soon adjusted to her and then became attached. She's my best friend and my sister. I love her to death. Would you like to know the color of my eyes? No they're not the golden hazel like all the Cullen's have, heh, not even close. My eyes are a bright crimson red I don't even bother to hide them from the humans, because my simple excuse is that they're contacts. Haha humans are such stupid creatures.

Picking up my bottle of vodka and poured myself another shot, I bought the entire bottle, then downed the shot. No matter how many shots I took I could never get anymore drunk than just above a buzz and I hated it, because I wished to just momentarily forget about Edward at certain times like this. Today is the four year anniversary that Edward told me that he no longer loved me, and on this day each year it breaks my heart even more. Yes I still love him, but I doubt that he would love a monster like me. He would think of me as despicable I'm sure. I poured myself another shot and downed it, the bottle was nearly empty by now as I had downed at least three-fourths of it all by myself. I sighed to myself once more as I downed yet another shot, this would be my, um, twenty-third shot I believe. I'm not even sure because I didn't pay enough attention to how much I drank due to the thoughts on my mind this evening. Tonight is karaoke night here at the bar in Vegas, Nevada, but soon it would be over seeing as it was 1:36 in the morning. Standing up from my seat in the back I walked up to the stage and took my place in front of the microphone and began to sing a song, one of my favorites, Who Knew by P!nk. My mind just wouldn't shut up about Edward and that song basically described him and me.

"You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right"

I took a split second to let out another sigh as Edward ran through my mind. Was everything he said to me before that night really a lie? I don't understand it to this day, it seems… so unreal. He had told me that he would stay with me for as long as I lived and he even said that being with me made him understand why Romeo and Juliet had killed themselves for each other, that he didn't see them as stupid anymore. How.. how could he do this to me? How could he make me suffer so badly for all of eternity even if he didn't know that I would become a vampire while he was away. I really don't get it, it's too horrible for me to comprehend.

"If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew"

Edward has always been the love of my life and even though he is no longer with me, and doesn't love me, he will always be the love of my existence. If I could cry I would be sobbing right about now, just the thought of him does that to me. The Volturi took time to help me heal from my broken heart that he had caused, they are my family and they love me as if they had known me for all of my life, even during my human life due to Aro's ability. His ability seems to be the only one that works on me even though while I was human it didn't work on me at all. It's very strange how that worked out.

"Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything"

Just the thought of seeing Edward scares me shitless. If I were to see him now I'd rush off of this stage and run as fast as my feet could carry me away from here, away from him, he probably wouldn't even follow me. The pain and the misery that I suffer from on this day each year gives me the worst headache that it's not even funny, not even close. In about a week I would have to go back home to Italy, no doubt Aro has a little mission for me. I always enjoy my missions he sends me on, because most of the time Jane accompanies me, it's always so fun with her.

"When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew"

At times it makes me mad that he left me and shattered my heart. He never had the right to do that to me, he could have at least given me more than a days notice. Even more than a few minutes notice for God's sake! What the hell?? I took yet another moment to let out a sigh to calm myself down, I hated being angry with Edward. No doubt if I ever do see him and not ending up running I'll probably end up yelling at him even though I know that I'll just end up feeling guilty right afterward. My mind works so differently now that I'm no longer human that it's just weird, but I don't mind it at all. In fact I almost enjoy it, almost. I wonder where Edward is now, I wonder what he's doing and if he has found a new love. Is he thinking about me at all? Probably not. I used to believe in everything he said, but after that day, after that moment I couldn't believe that he suddenly wasn't mine. That suddenly he was all gone and they all disappeared. These days at times I'm not even sure if I can handle him being gone, him not being in my existence anymore.

"Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened"

The song was nearly over, but I felt like I could continue to sing for hours on end of the pain I carry in my lifeless heart. Another sigh escaped my lungs, I don't even know why I continued to do so, I guess it was all due to my overactive mind thinking of Edward and my new life without him. He really was my one true love, my only love. He is the only man I could ever love, the only person I could ever love so strongly. I don't know how I have survived this long, it almost seems impossible. But I suppose I have my new family to thank for that. I love them dearly.

"If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until wee meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
You're memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew"

--

Okay that's about it for now. I'm suffering from a little writers block otherwise this prologue would be much longer. Haha. I'll try to have the next chapter up by next week, maybe even sooner, who knows right? Tell me what you think. Love ya'll!

-UchihaSakuraXItachi


End file.
